tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret of Ryan Temple
Olivia and a few co-workers discover an ancient temple named after one of the workers and discover something unbelievable. Episode Summary Olivia is hanging out with a few of her co-workers: Sunshine, Dani, Brooke, Aubrey, and Megan. They're walking through the forest when Aubrey trips on a branch. They all of a sudden discover a passage to a hidden temple hidden in the trees. Aubrey wonders how she triggered that. Dani is surprised that this has been here all along. The temple is apparently named Ryan Temple. Olivia is surprised that they named a temple after Ryan. They walk inside to see what's in store. First thing they encounter is a giant boulder chasing them. Brooke feels this is pretty typical for a hidden temple. The next obstacle they encounter is a bunch of tranquilizer darts. One hits Sunshine and she is out cold. Dani says Sunshine looks worse than the grease traps at work. They then encounter walls closing in on them. Megan feels as if this is a reference to something as well. Olivia isn't sure because there are so many pop culture references on this show. They manage to escape that. That's when the girls find some paintings on the wall, prophesying what secrets the temple holds. They see some paintings of some men discovering some black hole type thing, getting sucked into it with clocks surrounding them. The girls are puzzled. After much investigation and obstacle avoiding, they reach the center of the temple. Olivia finds a crystal in the middle with a strange purple glow. They wonder what it does. All of a sudden, the girls travel through time. They travel to medieval times, prehistoric times, the future, and a couple weeks ago. Olivia is shocked that this crystal has time travelling capabilities. That's when the temple begins to shake and collapse. Brooke thinks this is a pretty typical secret temple thing too. After they manage to escape, Olivia thinks she's going to hang on to the crystal for safe keeping, just so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Little does she know that somebody has already gained access to the crystal's power, as there are two crystals out there. Dr. Eggman is the keeper of the other one, which is how he discovered that Olivia was going to become a huge threat and team up with his nemesis. Production Information * The first time the series breaks the fourth wall * The Sonic ''series arc is continued to be hinted here, with Dr. Eggman physically appearing for the first time Trivia * The boulder chase is a reference to the iconic boulder chase scene from ''Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark * "Hidden Volcano" from Team Sonic Racing ''is heard during the boulder chase * Dani mentions the grease traps at work, possibly referring to "Greasy Antics" * The enclosing walls scene is a reference to ''Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope * The Samson paintings from VeggieTales: Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush, the Libby hieroglyphics from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and part of the Classic Mode mural from ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''are seen amongst the paintings inside the temple * An instrumental of "Rivers in the Desert" from ''Persona 5 ''is heard during an exploration montage * "Misty Lake" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''is heard when the girls are in medieval times * The girls travel in time to the events of "What We Call A Pilot Episode..." * The "City Trial" remix from ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''is heard when the girls escape the temple * Dr. Eggman's realization from "Boy Story" is still evident Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel